Sweet Dreams
by IMiss MalevolentI
Summary: It seems some days Pandora is older than she is wise. Life is forever changing. Will she learn to let go? Will she live in the past, or will her past continue to control her future? Nothing is as it seems. Godric/OC/Eric
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Authors note: **Hello everyone and welcome to my first True Blood fanfic. I have this idea in my head for a while and am finally trying to get it written down. It may start out a little slow, so be patient! As of right now this story will be told from my main character (Pandora's) POV. You will find out a lot more about her soon, and without all the information this chapter may not make sense. But it's just an introduction. I'm working hard to get chapter 1 complete, and trust me, it will have a lot more content. Reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I sigh heavily and roll my eyes. This is preposterous. Insanity.

"Why do you have to act so child-like?" I glare at Godric as he speaks softly to me. This is not him. Nothing makes sense. Godric is strong. He does not bend. He does not talk calmly to me when my very intention is to infuriate him.

"You have gone mad." I spit the words out in disgust. I stand and walk across the room. I have no intention of leaving, although I feel now that if I tried, he would not stop me. Not this time.

A silence falls between us for several minutes. It feels like years. I don't dare look at him. I can barely gather my thoughts as it is.

And before I can speak his hand is on my arm, pulling me. He grabs my face gently and makes me look at him. I want to jerk my head away, but I cannot. I cannot will myself to look away from him once his gaze captures me. "Pandora…" He whispers, sadness in his voice. "The world is changing. We have to change with it. We have to evolve, or I fear we will not survive it."

His words re-ignite my anger, and I pull away from him, never leaving his smoky eyes. "I already evolved. I evolved over 1,000 years ago. If the world wishes to change, then let it. But I shall not change with it." My words form into a snarl. "I am above any conscious. I am above any guilt. I remember a time when you taught me the way."

Even in my anger, his expression never changes. It only exasperates me more. He can see this, "Pandora I will not fight with you. I am not who I was." He steps towards me, and as he reaches for me I pull back, out of his reach. Then I see it, the pain in his eyes. Pain for himself, pain for me. "I will not watch you continue on this path."

Laughter erupts from my lips. "What will you do Godric? Do you intend to kill me?" I hiss. Still, his face never changes.

He is overwhelmingly docile, and his words flow out with ease. "I will leave. And I do not intend to return."

He would rather give me a fate worse than death. As immune as I am to life, his words rip through me. _He is not himself. _ I tell myself repeatedly. My anger quickly turns to panic, and then to a new form of rage. "I will not change for you." I shout through clenched teeth.

"So be it."

* * *

I gasp for air. It's dark, so dark. My face is wet. I feel around and quickly realize I'm in my coffin. Just another dream. Or perhaps a nightmare, I'm unsure which as this point. I guess it would fall between both, a memory I need, but would wish not to remember in such detail. I push against the satin lining, until a dim light floods in. Looking down I find my fingers stained red. _How many tears must I shed? _ I sighed heavily and pull myself up.

As I walk through the house I find myself in front of a mirror. I do not recognize my own image. I am barely a shell of myself. I need to feed. Even for me, it's been far too long. And yet, I still can't bear the thought of another's blood on my lips. It's been months since he left me, since he left this world behind. I haven't heard from him.

Is it intentional? I'm not sure. Maybe, for us, there really is nothing more after this life. And yet, he was so sure, so sure that there was more. He wouldn't put me through this worry, through this seemingly unending torture.

And now, just as in my dream, I began to feel angry. Why would he leave me to wonder? The last time I saw Godric, when he told me his plans, I only asked him one favor. I asked him to come speak with me once he was gone. To let me know he was ok, to let me know there was more. And yet he doesn't. Though, he never said he would. He was very insistent that I must continue living my life, without his interference.

If that is his wish, then I can happily oblige. And I know my very first step. To go see the one being he had insisted I stay away from for the last several hundred years. After all, it has been far too long since I have seen a Viking…


	2. Chapter 2 : Finding Him

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Things are started off kind of slow it seems, but it's going to get much more interesting very soon! Promise! 3

* * *

They say there are 5 steps of mourning. Denial and isolation, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. I was never one to follow the correct order, in any light. I took another look at myself in the mirror. Even for a vampire, make-up could do wonders. I couldn't help but smile at myself. I couldn't fit the stereotype any better. I literally look like a shroud of darkness. Dark brown eyes, black hair, deep overdramatic dark make-up, blood red lips. I am definitely looking my roll tonight.

I flip the mirror shut, and open my car door. I immediately hear the pounding beat of bass as I step into the night air. '_Fangtasia'. _The word glares down at me in a red haze. A line of fangbangers wraps from the entrance around the side of the building. I walk closer to the entrance, strolling past the gaping humans. I am slightly surprised at the variance of humans this bar has attracted. The 40-something business man looks out of place and nervous standing just behind the guy decked out in leather, sporting a spiked collar. And yet, they both gawk at me the same as I pass them. No one makes the mistake of trying to stop me, and I quickly find myself at the front of the line. A blonde meets me at the door. As she looks at me she purses her lips and narrows her eyes.

The vampire before me is gorgeous. Long blonde curls fall to each side of her face. She has an old world charm that I find welcoming. Or maybe it's just the way she smiles at me when she speaks, her full red lips curling up around her fangs. "I haven't seen you around here before, darling."

Her voice is sweet, and against my nature, I instantly like her. "I'm just passing through. I actually stopped by to have a word with Mr. Northman." I speak just loud enough for her to hear me over the noise coming from the door behind her. She raises an eyebrow as soon as the sentence leaves my mouth.

Turning, she sticks her head in the door and shouts something, her lace top straining against her body as she turns. A moment later a very large, very tattooed, young vampire exits the club and stands at her side. She whispers to him and passes him the clipboard she holds in her hand. Turning back to me she motions me to follow. "Sorry, things are getting a wild tonight." Her eyes light up as she overly emphasizes _wild_. "If you want to get something to drink at the bar, I see if I can track down Er… Mr. Northman."

_Eric_. I suddenly find myself very curious. "Thank you…"

"Pam." She gives me a thorough, and intentionally obvious look over, before disappearing into the crowd. The small bar is filled, mostly with humans, I notice. It seems most of the vampires here are employees, not including the few who are spread amongst the tightly packed crowd. I make my way to the bar, the crowd parting before me as I move. People watch me quietly. I can feel their eyes on me. But no one speaks to me until I make it to the bar. As I sit in the stool, I am gently pulled around.

I glare, fangs out, at the man who stands before me. He doesn't jump, or seem startled by my actions. "Hello angel." I retract my fangs, slightly intrigued and look him over. He's attractive; mid-twenties, dark well-manicured hair, just a hint of a tan. And here he stands before me, confident, and seemingly unafraid.

I cross my leather clad legs and rest my arm back on the edge of the bar. "Can I help you?"

The crowd pulses behind him, a dull thumping in my ears. "Dance with me." He stares me down, leaning closer.

I know his type; too cocky for his own good, too ready to play with death. "Why?" I smile at him and tilt my head to the side. I can play games too.

He leans a little bit closer, his face nearly touching mine. I can hear his pulse beating against his flesh, just as loudly as the bass. He lifts a hand and touches my bottom lip gently with his thumb. "Because, I'm delicious." As soon as the words leave his mouth, he is jerked away from me.

"I suggest you leave, or I will rip your fucking throat out." The words are a growl and send a shiver down my spine. A sense of comfort overwhelms me, just from his presence. I look up at him, eyes ablaze, as he pushes the human to the side. He stumbles away and gets lost somewhere in the crowd.

Eric turns to me his jaw still clenched. "Hello Eric." He's changed quite a bit since the last time I saw him. But given that's been several hundred years, I'm surprised as how much he is still the same.

"Pandora." My name rolls of his tongue laced deeply in a Swedish accent. It's the way he's always said my name, though I've never known why. As he extends his hand, I let him lead me through the crowd towards the back of the club. It's only a moment before I find myself inside a messy office. Eric moves quickly around the room, and in a blink he is behind the large desk, and sitting. I look quizzically at him, and following his lead I sit. "I'm assuming your presence here means you already know." He looks anywhere but me as he speaks.

I realize instantly he's speaking of Godric, and I'm brought back to the entire reason I am here. "Where you there, when it happened?"

My words bring his gaze to me. I can't read his expression, I can't read him at all. He looks as if he's thinking, plotting out his next move carefully. "I was." He swallows deeply, and suddenly, from all my emotions, my heart aches for him.

Before he can say more I intervene. "I need you to take me there." He looks confused, but I don't allow him to speak. "I need you to take me to where he met the sun."

Again, he looks as if he is overthinking his words, but he says nothing. Standing he grabs his jacket. "Wait here." And just like that he is gone. Moments later he returns, opening the door just enough to motion me out. As I follow behind him, out the back of the club, I silently wonder how much he knows. How much had Godric told him?

He leads me outside to a red corvette, and I climb into the passenger seat next to him. He speeds off, tires squealing. He drives like me, recklessly, and with a purpose. For hours he drives, and neither of us speaks. My mind races. There is so much I feel like I need to say to him. So much I need to know. But I don't know where to start.

"Why do you need me to take you here?" He words lack any emotion. The question seems silly to me. But when I think about it, even I am unsure why I need him to take me there. I look over at him, not knowing how to answer. I just need to go there. I need to be the last place he was. But I don't know why. I don't know how to tell him anything, how to explain.

After I don't answer, he looks at me, his eyes burning into me. "Why weren't you there?" These words come out more angrily then the last.

"Godric commanded me not to come. He commanded that I let him go." I spew out without even thinking. Defensively, I glare back to him. "Do you not know I would have stopped him if I could have?" Surely, he had to know better. He knew my love for Godric.

His eyes tore away from me and he looked back at the road. I did not have to ask him the same. I knew the answer. There was only one thing that could have stopped Eric from saving Godric, or even from dying alongside him: Godric's command. Quiet fell among us for several more moments. Maybe Eric did not understand the blood bond between me and his maker. Maybe he did not understand me at all. I continued to watch him, his jaw clenching and unclenching, the way he uneasily gripped the steering wheel. "Did Godric forbid you from seeing me?" The words escaped my lips in a whisper.

"Yes…" He sighed. "Even now I feel I am betraying his word."

Another piece of the puzzle that did not fit. When Godric first turned Eric I knew him for many years. Then, one day, he was gone. When I had asked Godric about Eric he told me that I no longer needed to be concerned about him. He forbid me from seeing Eric, and I never knew why. Nothing had happened to make him do this. Nothing I knew of. "Why?" My teeth ground together. "Why did he forbid us from seeing each other?"

Eric continued to stare solemnly at the road ahead. "I don't know."

I never questioned Godric when he commanded something of me. Only because he did it so rarely that I knew the times he did where nothing I could fight. Nothing I needed to fight. And yet, sometimes I look back and wonder if this was right. I had so many questions now. So many questions he wouldn't answer. "Eric, if I tell you something, can I trust you not to let anyone else know?" I knew this without asking. Eric, when I knew him, had been just as loyal to me as he had been to Godric. He nodded, but didn't say anything further. "Eric I can speak to the dead." His expression didn't change, which to me only indicated he didn't understand the extent of what I was saying. _Eric, look at me. _I spoke to him silently. He turned to me, just as if I had spoken aloud. _I can speak to the dead. _

He raised an eyebrow. "Well that is different." Suddenly his demeanor changed. He was too inquisitive to brace himself further from me.

I turned slightly, watching out into the night. _I haven't heard from Godric since he met the sun. He hasn't spoken to me._

And then, he realized exactly what my words meant. The heaviness of the situation fell around us, along with another long silence. Miles passed as we sped into Dallas. It wasn't long before we arrived at a hotel. As we pulled into the parking garage I looked at the time. We only had a little more than an hour before the sun came up…


	3. Chapter 3 : Breaking Down

**Author's Note: ** Thanks for the reviews everyone, as well as the favorites and follows. You guys are definitely inspiring me to continue writing this. Hope you enjoy! 3

* * *

The elevator is moving at a crawl. I'm beginning to think that take the stairs would have been much faster. I shift against the wall behind me. Eric stands opposite me, unmoving, glaring at the floor. Maybe it's not a good idea for him to be here. Maybe I shouldn't be forcing him to relive any excruciating memories. As Godric always said; I'm such a selfish woman.

"Ding." The loud noise interrupts my thoughts and I watch as Eric steps out of the elevator. I follow closely as he leads me to a set of stairs. I will him to walk faster, but I don't push him. I'm not that selfish. I wish he would say something. I wish he would explain. But there is nothing in the air except silence. He leads me to a rooftop, and steps to the side, motioning for me to walk past him out onto the roof. He never speaks, never lifts his gaze from the floor.

I walk past him, looking through the darkness at the bare roof. I can make out the words 'Hotel Carmilla' outlined in red. Walking over the letters, I feel nothing. I sense nothing. It was like he was never here. All my fears, and all my doubt returns. I fall to my knees on the cold concrete, weakened, and exhausted by my own emotions. "Why Godric?" I whisper out. "What have I done to deserve this?" I am so overwhelmingly hopeless. What if he really is gone? What if, for us, there is no more. I question my immortality. I question my very soul. Is this what Godric wanted me to see? The world is so quiet around me. Maybe I could just die here. Maybe I could just drift away, ashes in the sun.

The wind blows lightly, and something changes. Suddenly he is all around me. It overwhelms me, and I look around in the darkness frantically, but there is nothing. And yet, I can feel him. Godric is overpowering, drowning me. I look up into the sky above. "Godric!" I yell, but there is no response. He cannot, or will not communicate with me. Maybe I will wait out the sun. I would die a thousand deaths for him. Why should I not do the same to be with him again? Everything is different when you add time as a factor. I thought we had forever, eternity. I will not let him take that away from me. He can wait for me, wait for me to meet the sun, and meet him on the other side.

A small thump behinds me makes my whip my head around quickly, my hair blowing in my face. Eric too has fallen to his knees. He looks just past me, right in front of me. His stare is bewildered. I look back into his line of sight. There is nothing. I rapidly turn back to him. "Eric?" I ask, but he doesn't acknowledge my voice. "Eric!" I shout. This breaks whatever trance he is in, his eyes fall to me. The hollowness I find there chills me to the bone. He looks as if he has seen a ghost. I stand and rush to him, before he can stand. As I move towards him the air is sucked from my lungs. Everything I had felt, is suddenly gone. "Where is he?" I demand, looking down at Eric, who still looks very lost. He looks up at me, but he does not speak. "Where is Godric?" I growl.

Eric stands, and looms over me. "We need to get inside; the sun is beginning to rise."

I grip my fist so tightly that my nails dig into my hand. "Let it rise." I hiss. I want death. I want to meet the sun. I need to see him. I need to either know he is ok, or I need to cease existing all together.

Eric sighs as my words, and runs a hand through his hair. "Pandora, he isn't here. He never was." Grabbing my wrist tightly, he drags me down the stairs. "He would not let me die, and I know he would not let you either." His words resonate in my mind. Here I am, so willing to die, and Godric still does not come to me. Maybe Eric is right. Maybe he is really gone. Or maybe, Godric is trying to prove a point to me. I try to focus on anything. The walls of the elevator, the carpet of the floor in the hallway, Eric's ever tightening grip on my wrist. I never realized just how permanent death is. How dare Godric ever call me selfish? How could he have left me?

Lost in thought, I somehow missed the fact we had stopped. Only Eric finally releasing my arm makes me realize this. He produces a keycard from his back pocket, and opens the door to the room before me. I don't question him. I stumble into the room. Weakly I collapse onto the couch. Blood now streams openly down my face. Love has a way of breaking people. Humans, even. When you take real love, love between two who have no time limit, it's even more powerful. And now everything has been ripped away.

"Come." Eric reaches a hand out, motioning for me to get up. I look up at him, helpless, unwilling to move. He clenches his jaw. Before I realize what has happened I'm in his arms, and we are in a different room. Everything is dark, the walls… The bed. I don't want to sleep, and yet he sits me down on the bed anyway. "You need to rest."

The way he talks to me, suddenly makes me feel childlike. It reminds me of how Godric use to speak to me, when I was a very young vampire. And here is his progeny, hundreds of year younger than me, speaking to me the same way. "Pandora." I look up at him. His tone has suddenly changed from bossy to pleading. And yet, I cannot force my body to comply with his command. It's like everything has stopped working.

Eric pulls me up once again, and spins me around, so I face away from him. I start to question him, and then I feel him, gently tugging as the clasps on the back of my corset. Slowly his fingers trail down my back, unsnapping each clasp. His hand softly brushes my bare back, as he pushes the corset away. I watch as it drops to the bed, then slides onto the floor. His touch is comforting. I lean into his hand, seeking the comfort, and he freezes, both hands finding a spot at my sides. Slowly he slides his hands away. A moment later he pulls his soft cotton shirt over my head. It falls down to my thighs. He carefully pulls my long hair from beneath the shirt, letting it fall against my shoulders.

He turns me back around, and yet again his face is changed. I can't read him, but he seems to be just as mixed up as I am. "Lay down." His voice is much softer then I've heard it before. I comply, in awe of his behavior. Just as easily as he removed my topped, he pulls off each of my boots. He looks at me, our eyes meeting, as his hands trail up my leather clad legs, and find their way to my belt. He doesn't look away from me as he unbuckles the belt, followed by my pants. His fingers brush against my stomach. I'm unsure if it's intentional or not, but it's distracting.

And unexpectedly, Eric is very distracting to me. As he looms above me shirtless, pressed between my legs, his hands tangled in my pant line. He is taking care of me. This isn't like the Eric I knew. But people change with time, and sometimes vampires do too. Before I can think any more of it, he pulls the pants from my legs, in one swift motion. I crawl up into the oversized bed, and turn back towards him. But he has turned away from me. "Eric." I whisper, my voice shaky. He freezes, and looks over his shoulder at me. "Don't go."


End file.
